<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward Moment / Неловкий момент by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Red_Box</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465975">Awkward Moment / Неловкий момент</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020'>fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box'>Red_Box</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Slapping, Fanart, Gen, Harassment, M/M, Out of Character, Pinching, Single work, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот неловкий момент, когда твой новый министр хоть и смотрел обучающий корпоративный фильм «Скажем нет харассмету в министерстве»... но в нём говорилось только о том, что нехорошо шлёпать и щипать секретарш — и ни слова про секретарей!</p><p>When your new Minister didn't grasp yet that pinching and/or slapping male secretaries counts as harassment in the office too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For English, please go to Chapter 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>— Пожалуйста, не подавай не меня жалобу <em>(можешь сам меня ущипнуть)</em>!..</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Чтобы увидеть русскую версию, см. Главу 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>P-please do not complain to Cab. Sec. (pinch me instead)!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>